The present invention relates to a computer-TV, video converting apparatus, and relates more particularly to such a converting apparatus used for a detail description in a briefing, a seminar or an instructional class which can either converts a present partial area of a computer display into a zoomed image displayed onto a TV, son with a fixed zoom rate, or converts any special area of an object of a computer display into a zoomed image displayed onto a TV, screen with an adjustable zoom rate simply by operating one or two keys of a remote controller.
There are several kinds of video converters have been developed in use for a briefing purpose. But these kinds of video converters still have many problems in operation and function.
Firstly, they use the original keys on the keyboard of a conventional computer for the operation of a converting work therefor, a well-trained computer operator has to be employed for cooperating with the speaker or the instructor in a briefing or an instruction.
Secondly, it takes time to adjust a certain partial area of the computer display for submitting to a converter by the conventional operation to operate a series of keys and the mouse moving. That may course an unexpected break during a fluent speech or a continual instruction.
Thirdly, it only provides a preformed partial area of a computer display with a present zoom to display on a TV, screen, but lacks a genius for choosing an adjustable partial area of a computer display with a variable zoom rate to be converted simply.
Furthermore they lack in remote control for converts the disired image from a computer display to the TV, screen, so the speaker or the instructor can not operate the converter by himself own.